The Inquistion Band
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The Inquisition needs to take some time and unwind at the local tavern after an eventful day... but will they all join in on the singing?


Eris sighed as she let Sera lead her from her room out to the tavern acrossed the way. She wasn't sure why the Elven archer as so excited, but the last time she had seen her act like this they had ended up sitting on the roof of the tavern and eating stale raisin cookies. The Inquisitor followed Sera into the tavern and was surprised to see that all of their companions were sitting at a table, including the advisors as well. Josephine smiled as the Inquisitor walked over to sit down next to her.

Before Eris could ask what was going on Leliana got up and motioned for Varric and the Bard Maryden to follow her. Josephine watched the nervous look on the Inquisitor's face and chuckled. She knew what the spymaster had planned, and wasn't precisely opposed to it per say. Sure Eris could get upset, but the Elf enjoyed teasing and flirting with every woman she met. It was only fair that she got a teased a little as well, right?

The Inquisitor watched as Maryden began to play her lute, Varric got out a small drum and began a beat as Leliana stood in front of both of them. The spymaster shared a smile with Josephine as the ambassador got up to stand next to her friend. Eris was beyond confused. _Are they going to sing? Is that what this is about? The two with Bardic training are entertaining the tavern so I had to be here to support Josie?_ As Eris kept questioning as to why she had been awoken and drug from her bed by Sera. Eris was a bit surprised when Josephine was the one who started the song. Her voice started off with a bit of an edgy sound, confusing most of the onlookers.

"Your love is like a rift in the sky, sending demons down to Thedas. You offer promises of desire, better left in the fade. You're the right kind of Inquisitor, to release the Inquisition's destiny! The right kind of Inquisitor, and you know that you were chosen by Andraste."

Eris wasn't sure what to say or do. She had never heard the Ambassador sing before. The Elf had always meant to ask Josephine if she would have ever sung for her when ever they were alone, but once they were alone she always had other things on her mind.

Josephine noticed that Eris hadn't stopped watching her since she had begun to sing. The ambassador blushed and couldn't help a small smile. No matter if the Elf did like to flirt with other women, Josephine knew that the Inquisitor was her's alone. She bit her lip and took a step back to let Leliana take center stage and sing the next stanza. Leliana noticed that Josephine kept glancing over at Eris and smiling. She sighed and continued with the song, making sure Eris looked at her for this part.

"You're a heartbreaker, rift maker, love taker don't you mess around on Josie! You're a heartbreaker, rift maker, love taker don't you mess around no no no!"

The Inquisitor blinked a few times, confused at the lyrics. She knew Leliana had been against her being with Josephine from the beginning, but this was a bit much. Eris wasn't sure whether she should get up and show everyone just how much the ambassador meant to her or sit here and wait. Cassandra noticed that the Inquisitor looked trouble. She reached over and placed her hand on the Elf's arm before whispering to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'll be fine Cass. Let's just see how this plays out."

Cassandra nodded to the Inquisitor. She understood why the Elf would be upset. Here was the woman she loved singing about her, and Leliana… _How could she say something like that? I know Eris flirts with everyone, and is not shy about teasing them… but she truly loves Josephine, right?_ Eris noticed Cassandra was lost in thought and chuckled to herself. Sera noticed and grinned at the Inquisitor. She was glad that Eris could take a joke.

Josephine stepped forward as Leliana stepped back. She began to sing the next part, her gaze never leaving Eris'.

"Your love is like Andraste's fire, burning the maker's path. You've possessed me like a desire demon, taking control. You're the right kind of Inquisitor, to release the Inquisition's destiny! The right kind of Inquisitor, and you know that you were chosen by Andraste."

Eris went to get up when Josephine stopped singing, but Sera kicked her under the table. The inquisitor shot her an annoyed look, wondering why she didn't want her to leave the table. Leliana noticed the interaction between the two elves and chuckled as she started to sing again.

"You're a heartbreaker, rift maker, love taker don't you mess around on Josie! You're a heartbreaker, rift maker, love taker don't you mess around no no no!"

Josephine stood next to Leliana for a moment. She was enjoying herself, not having to worry about the Inquisition or Coryphaeus. The ambassador walked over to where Eris was sitting and pulled the Inquisitor from her seat. She smiled as she pulled the Elf close to her. Eris smiled as she held Josephine for a moment. The Ambassador pressed a soft kiss to the Inquisitor's lips before she began singing again.

"You're the right kind of Inquisitor, to release the Inquisition's destiny! The right kind of Inquisitor, and you know that you were chosen by Andraste."

"You're a heartbreaker, rift maker, love taker don't you mess around on Josie! You're a heartbreaker, rift maker, love taker don't you mess around no no no!"

After Leliana sang Eris led the ambassador in a slow waltz. The two smiling at one another and just enjoying the night. Cassandra smiled when she saw how happy the Inquisitor and Josephine looked. Sera made a frustrated noise before getting up on her chair and tried to sing the line Leliana had.

"You're a heartbreaker, Shite talker, love faker don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker, shite talker, love faker don't you mess around no no no!"

The entire tavern looked to Sera. She blushed and looked down for a moment before Eris walked over to her. The Inquisitor offered her a small grin before taking her hand and pulling her down out of the chair. She spoke to the Elven archer in a voice loud enough for the eerily silent tavern to hear.

"If you wanted to dance Sera you could have just asked."

The tavern went back to small conversations as Maryden resumed her normal songs. Eris led Sera in a dance, just to keep everyone from making fun of the archer for a few moments. Sera kept her gaze to the ground, not wanting to see the smug look on Eris' face. The Inquisitor leaned in to whisper in Sera's ear.

"I am sorry Sera, but I didn't think you were interested. Me being all _Elfy_ and all."

"I-I'm not! But, thanks yeah? I mean, for covering fer my bad joke."

"Whatever you say _Buttercup_."

"Shut it."

Eris chuckled as they ended the dance. Sera quickly walked over to the bar and ordered a bottle. The Inquisitor walked over and sat in between Cassandra and Josephine. She smiled at the ambassador before looking over at Leliana.

"So, who's idea was it?"

"Leliana's."

"Tactful as ever Cassandra."

"Hey, Cass is very _tactful_. Just not in the ways she can share."

"Maker preserve us, Eris!"

The Seeker blushed at the Inquisitor's joke as she hit her. Eris laughed as she moved closer to Josephine. The ambassador smiled and placed her arm around the elf's waist, looking to Cassandra as she spoke.

"We asked Cassandra to join us, but she declined."

"Oh? I would have given anything to see you sing Cass."

Cassandra's blush deepened as she turned away from Eris. The Inquisitor chuckled at the Seeker's reaction. She loved how easy it was to bring a blush to the Seeker's face. The Elf looked to Josephine when she felt the ambassador's hold on her waist slightly tighten. Eris offered her girlfriend a smile before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Leliana smiled at how happy the couple was. She was glad that their Inquisitor could take a joke, and that her dear friend was happy. Eris noticed the spymaster watching them. She knew that Leliana must miss her Warden. The Inquisitor moved away from Josephine and got up.

"I'll get us some drinks. Maybe if we get Cass drunk enough she'll sing."

"Don't count on it Inquisitor."

Everyone laughed as Eris walked off to get their drinks. She noticed that Sera hadn't moved from the bar and looked drunk. The Inquisitor sat down next to her after ordering drinks for their table of companions. Sera wouldn't look at the Inquisitor, instead she kept her gaze focused on the mug of ale in front of her. Eris reached over and gently brushed some of Sera's hair behind her ear.

"I really am sorry Sera."

"You're different yeah? Not all _Elfy_. It, it was different. You helped, maybe, yeah?"

"We're still friends Sera. Just because I'm not bedding you doesn't mean I don't care for you. I mean I' not sleeping with Cass and her and I are-"

"That's different, you never had a shot with her."

Eris laughed. She had to agree with Sera there. No matter how hard she tried with Cassandra there probably would never be anything there. The Inquisitor placed her arm around Sera's shoulders and hugged her for a moment before getting up.

"I plan on getting Cass drunk enough to tonight to sing. You in?"

"Miss tough Seeker? In front of everyone? Hell yeah I am!"

The Inquisitor was happy that Sera had perked up a bit. The two carried over a few bottles of ale to the table where their companions were. Sera sat next to Leliana acrossed from Cassandra. Eris resumed her seat in between her girlfriend and the Seeker. The two Elves shared a knowing look as they began trying to get Cassandra drunk.


End file.
